


float above skyscrapers

by ThomasTheMemeEngine



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaskier makes geralt go uwu, just geralt and jaskier being awake in the middle of the night, nonsense ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasTheMemeEngine/pseuds/ThomasTheMemeEngine
Summary: Stunned silence — followed by an exasperated "Jaskier."Jaskier placed his cold, weird foot on Geralt's warm thigh which was in itself enough to consider a break-up. "Stop saying my name all sexily and answer the question." Jaskier reading Geralt's annoyance as misguided coquettishness was so on brand.______Geralt cherishes the drowsy late night conversations with the man whose mind is an absolute enigma.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	float above skyscrapers

**Author's Note:**

> respect the drip, karen

The muffled shuffling of sheets was thunderous in their otherwise dead-quiet bedroom. Jaskier released a breath with a little too much gusto. Huh. Definitely not asleep. Geralt's mental state was fluctuating between conscious and unconscious, but — no, yeah. Not anymore. He was definitely awake now and acutely aware of the various places where Jaskier's body and his were haphazardly glued together like a kid's subpar Valentine's Day card. Another weird thing was how his right arm was bordering on clinically dead because Jaskier, the good-smelling bastard, was crushing it with his upper body weight but to pull it out would mean signaling to his boyfriend that he was _awake_. That'd be the death of him. Another sleepless night because they'd fuck or talk or watch Netflix and Geralt would feel like a deflated rubber duck for the entirety of the day. God. He just wanted some sleep. He never slept well at Jaskier's. The man was just... Well... Distracting? The conditions were always slightly off. Geralt uselessly glared at a random point on the wall.

"Geralt?" _Oh, for fuck's sake._ "Geralt, love?"

A displeased hum escaped him and he turned his head towards the menace. He couldn't make out his features in the dark. It was this vaguely Jaskier-shaped thing. "Would you believe me if I said I was asleep?"

A chuckle. _He's cute_. "You scoundrel."

Geralt promptly freed his arm and pumped his fist to kickstart his blood circulation. "Go to sleep, Jaskier." It was a hushed command and ended up sounding less assertive and more suggestive, if anything. Geralt cursed his drowsiness as if he wasn't just endlessly fond of the man. Jaskier crept up a bit closer until their noses were almost touching... but not quite. Strangely enough, they could hear each other blink.

"Geralt, dear. I had a thought.", Jaskier murmured as if it was the most wondrous thing.

Geralt clicked his tongue and sighed. "Oh, do tell." Again, too nice for sarcasm. He was losing his edge. If Eskel was there, he would have given him this weird eyebrow wiggle which meant something along the lines of _bro, you are SO in love!_ Yikes.

Jaskier was initating a game of footsie now which was deplorable because his feet were ice cold. "Would you still love me if I was a worm?", he inquired.

Stunned silence — followed by an exasperated "Jaskier."

Jaskier placed his cold, weird foot on Geralt's warm thigh which was in itself enough to consider a break-up. "Stop saying my name all sexily and answer the question." Jaskier reading Geralt's annoyance as misguided coquettishness was so on brand.

"I'm... uh, what do you wanna hear from me?"

A sad little noise from Jaskier followed. "I don't know, something sweet?" Geralt put his hand on his boyfriend's foot and gave it a firm squeeze. The oddest sign of reaffirmation he's ever given to someone, hands down. Jaskier continued babbling his nonsense and Geralt listened because his voice was lovely. "If you turned into a worm, I'd keep you in a little jar. With dirt. And I'd water you, of course. I'd pet you, too, with my finger. Can you even pet a worm? Is that a thing? God, I hope it is."

Geralt felt stupid because now there was a smirk on his face even though it shoudn't because _what the hell?_ "I'm not gonna lie, that sounds nice.", he mused. Jaskier chuckled again.

Geralt took a moment to absorb the first thought in a long time which wasn't directed at their weird foot-thigh situation. "I guess, if you were a worm, I'd turn into a rainy day." And at that, Jaskier was cooing in delight. Geralt mentally gave himself a boyfriend medal, even though he just splurted out the next best thing he could think of.

"Oh, dear heart. Aren't you poetic? That's my influence. Ah, God, I'm powerful, aren't I?"

Geralt finally detachted himself from his boyfriend's (now slightly warmer) foot in favor of simply tangling their legs again. Prickly leg hair on prickly leg hair on prickly leg hair. Geralt, ever the emotionally constipated bastard, couldn't bear dwelling in their peaceful intimacy. "I was just kidding, I'd fling you at a bird."

Jaskier's shocked gasp was earnest enough to draw a hearty, wolfish laughter out of Geralt. Funny, how no one else ever managed to do that.

"NOOO! You wouldn't!" Jaskier's theatrics, the high-pitched whine, hit the hidden, little soft spot in his heart. They changed positions so Geralt was cradling Jaskier in his arms. Their faces were so close, Geralt almost felt his boyfriend's lashes brush against his cheek.

"I wouldn't.", he admitted, both enarmored and defeated. God dammit, he could feel that Jaskier's lips were stretching into a smile.

"You love me, ya oaf.", he noted pridefully, almost as if he couldn't quite believe it himself.

"I do.", Geralt confirmed because it was easy. He proceeded to bury his face in brown locks which looked almost jet black in the dark.

At 4 AM, hurdled together under a pile of blankets, everything was good and easy.

**Author's Note:**

> remember when "what would you do if i turned into a worm?" was a meme


End file.
